Death of Dillon The Hacker
On July 28, 2019, Dillon The Hacker passed away at his home on Albany Drive in the New York City neighborhood of New York. Dillon the Hacker got attention on YouTube by creating videos about he had been hates PewDiePie and for videos dissecting certain facets of pop culture and entertainment. However, his Twitter and YouTube accounts have lacked activity in August, and rumors that Dillon the Hacker may have died began circulating on the internet. Several big names in the YouTube community have confirmed that he passed away and they've even paid homage to the young internet personality. Background Haters Dillon the Hacker was in a feud with PewDiePie for more than five years. The big feud between PewDiePie and Dillon the Hacker began in 2014 when Dillon posted a video entitled, "PewDiePie surrenders and Dillon the Hacker wins." Dillon had a full section on his channel, which has over 137,000 followers, with videos stating why he disliked PewDiePie, including some that said PewDiePie's videos were boring. Dillon the Hacker did admit that his videos grew in popularity (and in viewership) in large part because of how many people watch all PewDiePie-related content. The PewDiePie hate videos stopped in 2015, so perhaps the two were able to put aside their differences in the name of YouTube love. Tweeted Is Dillon the Hacker dead? PewDiePie tweeted a tribute. Because Dillon the Hacker was silent in August, subscribers and others in the YouTube community began speculating that something had happened to him. The rumors were further fueled when PewDiePie tweeted a tribute. In his tweet, PewDiePie referred to the 20-year-old as a "talented young comedian." But PewDiePie wasn't the only YouTuber to send along his condolences online. Dillon the Hacker's real name was Dillon Henderson, and it has been reported that he passed away sometime in late July, though there are no available obituaries or official confirmations of the death online. Dillon had talked about and featured his best friend in a few of his videos, BG Kumpi (real name Kevin Stafford), and he also confirmed Dillon's death on Twitter. It is important to note that there is also a forum online on reddit that claims that Dillon the Hacker's death is a hoax. August 24 PewDiePie just hit a YouTube world record with his subscribers. While PewDiePie is mourning the death of his former rival, news of him breaking a YouTube world record broke. He became the first individual creator to hit more than 100 million subscribers on YouTube. PewDiePie's real name is Felix Kjellberg, and this record comes more than nine years after he first created his YouTube channel. PewDiePie has also had other personal successes recently, as he just walked down the aisle. PewDiePie wed Marzia Bisognin on August 19 in Brighton, England. The two first met more than eight years ago, and she's been featured in many of his videos. Dillon the Hacker used to joke when he was feuding with PewDiePie that he would one day steal the love of Marzia. The wedding video that PewDiePie posted is below. The Video Category:History Category:2019 in New York State Category:2019 in New York City Dillon the Hacker Dillon the Hacker Dillon the Hacker Category:July 2019 crimes Category:July 2019 events in North America